


Safe

by Arel_Rhink



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel_Rhink/pseuds/Arel_Rhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett comforts Link during a thunderstorm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

A loud rumble shook the dorm, followed by a jarring crash of thunder. Link jolted awake, sitting himself up in bed. He stared wide-eyed at the large dorm window, showing the rain shooting down mercilessly outside.

Another thunder clap sounded, making Link shudder in his covers. All the excitement woke up his bunk mate beneath him.

“Liiiink…?” he grumbled. “You okay up there?” He peeked up to see the frightened brunet curled up in a ball on his bunk. Rhett shook his head, knowing how much thunderstorms scared his lifelong friend. With a sigh, Rhett spoke softly to Link, knowing just what he needed to calm down and get back to sleep. It was time to take his role as Link’s security blanket again.

Rhett didn’t mind. In fact, he took pride in giving his best friend comfort.

“It’s okay, Link,” he reassured, peeking through the rail enough for the brunet to see him. “Come down here.”

Link nodded, and then climbed down to the bottom bunk without hesitation. Rhett dug out a couple ear plugs from a desk drawer and handed them to Link, who immediately put one in before shuffling onto Rhett’s bunk. Another crash of thunder and lightning startled the smaller man. Rhett climbed in after Link, readying his arms for his buddy. Link immediately snuggled up to Rhett, and the blond’s arms folded gently around him.

“You’re okay, Link. Everything is gonna be okay,” Rhett whispered. He nuzzled against the back of Link’s head, smelling the soothing aroma of the man’s shampoo.

“Thanks, Rhett,” Link purred, reveling in the heat of his best friend and how soft and smooth his skin was. He put the other ear plug in his open ear, keeping the loud booms of the thunder from reaching him. He smiled as he fell sound asleep, once again feeling safe from the gentle embrace and care of his dear friend.


End file.
